DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): We propose to develop a novel system for planning minimally-invasive surgical procedures that integrate existing imaging technology with innovative data processing and visualization. The system will allow the surgeon to visualize anatomic images in a way that allows the surgeon to determine whether a minimally-invasive approach is appropriate, plan the surgical approach, and train other surgeons in the technique of minimally-invasive surgery. Our system relies on low-cost, industry-standard personal computers and is targeted at a broad audience ranging from the private practitioner who performs a limited number of procedures to academic surgeons attempting to extend the range of MIS procedures. In Phase I of this project, a prototype version of the system will be developed and tested in a phantom imaging experiment. The prototype system will then be evaluated in a clinical setting. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICTION: The commercial potential of a system to facilitate minimally-invasive surgical procedures is significant. Our commercialization strategy is based on licensing the technology developed under this program to an existing vendor of medical equipment.